garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Urick
Sheet ; Homid Attributes : Physical: Strength 4; Dexterity 3; Stamina 4 : Social: Charisma 3; Manipulation 2; Appearance 1 : Mental: Perception 3; Intelligence 2; Wits 3 ; Advantages : Backgrounds: Allies 1, Fetish 2, Kinfolk 1, Resources 2, Rites 2, Totem 1 : Rage: 6 : Gnosis: 3 : Willpower: 7 Gifts * Control Simple Machine * Inspiration * Razor Claws * Smell of Man * Spirit of the Fray * Steel Fur Rites ; Minor Rites:Hunting Prayer, Prayer For The Prey, Tobacco's Calm ; Level 1 Rites:Bonding Rite, Rite Of Safe Sleeping, Rite Of Silence, Rite Of Talisman Dedication ; Level 2 Rites:Rite of Passage Fetish ; Ensino, the Persistent Blade:Appearing to be a finely crafted wooded sword in the style of a Japanese boken, the Persistent Blade was designed not as an actual weapon but as an aid in teaching new warriors. Upon being directed towards a foe, it attacks them of its own volition, floating in the air and striking as though wielded by a shadowy assailant. Of note, however, is the fact that the blade is always on par with its “student,” engaging in combat in such a way that, if they are fast, strong, and cunning, they can defeat it. While it is most suited to weapons-practice (being a sword, after all) it can serve equally well against an unarmed student, giving them smarting welts if they fail to block or dodge properly. If Ensino ever strikes a “killing” blow, or its phantom wielder is so struck, it settles to the ground, the match ended. Mechanics The spirit inhabiting the Persistent Blade is one of War, but of a lesser-known choir focused more around the growth of character through combat than death and killing. To fight is to learn things, both about yourself and your foes, and to learn is to grow and become stronger. Ensino exactly matches the combat dice pool of its current target. It doesn’t matter which skills they are using at the time (Strength or Dexterity, Melee or Brawl), the blade’s total pool is equal to theirs, and it rolls for initiative using their stats as well. It cannot compensate for Gifts such as Spirit of the Fray, and has no Rage to spend for extra actions, but is able to make Parry actions against every attack its current target aims at it, again using their same dice pool. If the blade is ever broken, it can be mended by placing the pieces back together in the proper configuration and allowed to “heal” over the course of a day. Burning the blade will destroy it, as will leaving it in a broken state for too long (so you could destroy it by feeding it through a wood-chipper, but snapping it in half is fixable if you don’t dawdle). Specialties ; Brawl: Urick has several years of front-line combat experience fighting the Wyrm, and his preferred weapons in that fight have always been fists, fangs, and claws. He doesn't know any fancy, ancient techniques or hidden martial arts. He just smashes and rips at something until it stops moving. He's rather good at it. ; Medicine: Urick's learned the rougher points of first aid and battlefield medicine, largely involving keeping somebody alive long enough for somebody that knows what they're doing to come along. This includes a passing familiarity with anatomy, largely so that he doesn't accidentally rip open an artery or something. ; Repair: Again, informal training largely through experience and trial and error, with the help of some manuals. Urick mainly used his skills to keep his bike running properly (while he still rode it), but could probably do things like hotwire a car without too much difficulty. ; Reputation: Due to not only being in the worst places at the worst times, but coming out of them alive, Urick's picked up something of a reputation for being impossible to kill. They don't call him the Iron Ahroun just because he knows the Gift of Steel Fur... ; Squad Training: During his tour under Dies Ultimae, Urick was run through the sorts of training regimens that would make West Point graduates blanch. He's learned tactics, strategy, squad maneuvers, and has basically spent the last few years being a field commander in the closest thing to Hell that you're going to see in the material realm. Notes He first arrived in St. Claire in mid March 2008, traveling in from out east originally. He's apparently some sort of wandering crusader, always looking for Wyrmthings to kill, and has the scars to speak of his past endeavors. After arriving, he was detailed to trying to get the Glasswalker safehouse secure, and from then was involved in several aggressive actions, including a raid on a Vampire haven, the recovery of Stacey Kynds, a raid on a weapons-shipment coming out of Yakima through Spiral hands and the final assault on the Traitor's Grove. After the defeat of the Black Spiral Dancer known as Carnage and the purging of the Grove at the hands of the Hidden Walk, Urick left to join up with Dies Ultimae, and has spent the intervening years deployed to all the worst places in the War for Gaia. The Middle East, Africa, Russia, and most recently the Amazon. Yes, that Amazon. Along the way he's picked up something of a reputation for being impossible to kill (they don't just call him the Iron Ahroun because he knows Steel Fur), but he's also lost his left arm and his left eye in his most recent deployment. And now he's come back to the States, perhaps to take it easy for a little while... Battlescars * Deep Scar in his gut * Enough Superficial Scars to make a whole new cub * Missing Arm (left) * Missing Eye (left) RP Hooks ; Battle Experience:Urick's been practically all over the world smashing Wyrmthings of various shapes and sizes, and he's always willing to tell stories or offer some combat training. ; Sylvan House:Urick's paired up with a bastet to make a safehouse within the bounds of the city, much akin to Edgewood's setup. Garou are welcome to drop by provided they remember discretion (and manners). ; Well-Traveled:If a place has gone to hell thanks to the Wyrm in the recent past, there's a good bet that Urick was there trying to help out, if only briefly. He left his sister blowing things up with Dies Ultimae out in the Rub' al Khali, and he lost his arm down in the Amazon, just for some examples. Category:Ahroun Category:Fostern Category:Glass Walkers Category:Homid Category:Past PCs